


Sleep

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just found this, M/M, Malec, but i wrote it ten million years ago, so sorry for the bad writing oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Magnus can't sleep and I'm really sick right now so I'm not really trying very hard with summarizing this.Alec is basically what helps Magnus sleep at night and I want to get an alec of my own. Where can I get one?





	Sleep

Magnus was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom for the fourth night in a row. He should have been fast asleep, but instead he was waiting up for his Shadowhunter to get home from night shift patrols of the city. 

Sleep wasn't going to happen for Magnus. Not when Alexander could be on his side of the bed, quietly snoring through the night. Instead, he was somewhere out there, possibly in danger, fighting the monsters of the dark.

All he did on these nights when Magnus could feel Alec's absence so horribly was wait. Magnus wouldn't sleep until his boyfriend made it through the door, unharmed. 

Magnus never thought about what he would do if his Alec didn't make it through the doors unharmed. He couldn't think about that, it was just too hard. 

Magnus rolled onto his side, hoping that maybe sleep would take over just this once. It wouldn't. 

Magnus kept his eyes on the clock beside his bed, watching the time tick later and later into the night, delaying Alexander's arrival later and later into the night. 

All the scenarios flew through Magnus's mind. Alec laying, bloody, in some alleyway that no one would find him in. Alec being rushed to the Institute infirmary, but not quick enough. A demon claw going straight through Alec's heart. 

Magnus shook his head, as if that could make the images go away. He couldn't handle thinking about his lover dying, before Magnus even had the chance to have a proper life with Alec. 

Magnus had watched two hours make their way past, when he finally heard Alec open the bedroom door. He saw Alec undress in the darkness of the bedroom and climb into bed. Magnus rolled over and slid his hand over Alec's stomach. 

The feeling of Alec's skin underneath his hand chased all of the monsters in his head far away. That was just one of the many reasons Magnus loved Alexander so much. He could protect Magnus better than anyone in the world. 

"I missed you." Magnus whispered, before falling fast asleep like he wanted to hours ago. All he needed was his Alexander back home.


End file.
